


What Once Was

by Brostridersmuppetswag



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brostridersmuppetswag/pseuds/Brostridersmuppetswag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave looks back on an old photograph to have a swarth of memories both good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Once Was

Dave looked at the faded photograph on the floor, sighing as he bent over to pick it up. The photo was taken in a park, the grass looked freshly cut and well tended, colored a luscious spring green. Sandy coloured concrete made up the pathways, and in the middle of the grass sat a rust coloured old picnic table, in which two boys were sitting on top of. A pale and scrawny child,with golden blonde hair that in the sun looked almost white, was in a white tank top and black cargo shorts wore pointed sunglasses which sat upon his freckled nose, and had an arm draped around the second boy. Dave immediately recognized him as a younger, and much happier Bro. The second boy was Dave, who was smaller then Bro, but shared the same almost, ivory tone of skin albeit, much more riddled with freckles then the other, and up top his nose sat a miniature version of the shades Bro was wearing. They both had wide grins, not just the smiles they did for posing, the two were truly happy at that moment, not a care in the world. It was a reminder of the much happier times.

Dave stared at the photograph for a few more moments, his heart aching and yearning for it to just be like in the photo again, both of them happy. Even if he couldn’t have that , he longed for there to even be a both of them again. But alas it wasn’t meant to be, Dave sighed and he stood up and set the photograph on a wooden end table. Dave knew that he couldn’t change what had happened, their descent into pure and absolute misery, and he certainly couldn’t bring back the dead. Dave looked around at the apartment that had once been shared by the two, the paint was faded and in some places chipped, there were a few cracks in the wall and a fist sized hole in a bedroom door. Empty cans and bags littered what would have been called a floor, had there not been the need to clear through, not only piles of junk, but smuppets that Dave once found creepy, but now found comforting , giving himself another excuse to not clean up the place or get rid of anything. Because in what was there he saw Bro, not the happy one in the photo or the thing he had become, just his brother.


End file.
